A Haunting
by Tofu-Monstrosity
Summary: AU five teenagers decide to spend the night in an old house but what lie ahead of them is far more than they expected. finished!
1. Chapter 1

**All right I'm back and armed with a freaky fic. Its kinda like an episode of a show called 'A haunting' so here it goes. Also the first fic like ever with at least a little hint of a Backfire and Slade Paring**

**Disclaimer:** me no own TT or the Theme of 'A Haunting'

_In This world There is real Evil from the most darkest shadows and most ordinary places these are the true stories of the innocent and the unimaginable…_

Five ordinary Teens, Richard Grayson, adopted son of wealthy Bruce Wayne, His parents died in a freak high wire accident. Raven Roth, daughter of a father whose literally too drunk to care, Her mother left her when she was young. Victor Stone, High school football all-star, lives with his father who constantly pushes him to be better. Kori Anders an exchange student in from a remote country, she lives with her sister, Komanda and her husband, Slade. And Garfield Logan son of two genetic scientists who barley recognize his existence. These five teens will soon embark on a journey of a very strange house.

_…Between the things we see and the things we fear, there are doors, and when they are opened…nightmares become reality…. 'A Haunting'_

**Sorry this was short; tell me how you like it. I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok told ya I'd update soon. Here we go**

**Disclaimer: **Urgh how many times do I have to say it. I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS or Hooters

"C'mon on guys" Gar ran in the lead of the 4 friends.

"Jeeze Gar, slow down" Rich called ahead. The teens where on the way to the skate park. Suddenly Gar stopped giving the others to catch up. Then the 4 realized what he was staring at. It was an old broken down house. The place was barren and boarded up. The grass in front was dead and brown.

" I've heard. This place was haunted" Victor said. Raven rolled her eyes. Kori hid behind Richard.

" Dare ya guys to spend the night" Garfield smirked.

"Yeah ya'll that'll be sweet!" Victor chimed in

"Sure I'll go" Rich added

"C'mon Raven it's creepy, you like creepy" Gar taunted

"Fine" she responded not even half interested

" Hey Kori, Kori?" Richard said spinning around. Kori hiding behind him all the while.

"C'mon Kori it'll be fun" Richard coaxed

"No I do not wish to, besides Komanda and Slade would not like it"

"It's ok they're both probably out at Hooters" Gar added Victor suppressed a laughed. Raven hit Gar upside the head making Victor burst out in laughter.

"Fine I shall go "Kori said trying to sound cheerful.

That night the five packed. Richard, being a black belt, wasn't really scared, he just packed the essentials. Bruce was never around so he could practically get away with anything.

Raven as well pack the essentials and one of her horror books. Her dad was always too drunk to care and always watching some gross porn thing.

Victor convinced his dad that he was spending the night at Gar's.

Kori packed her pink teddy bear. She knew Komanda and Slade would be at the 'Hooters' but she truthfully did not want to go.

Gar was packing his best pranks, gags, and jokes "this is gonna be sweet" he smiled

The next day the five friends met outside the old house. The cool autumn breeze chilled Kori's spine as she gripped her bear closer.

"C'mon Kor!" Gar yelled to her from the porch. She hesitated but went inside.

"Whoa this is cool" Victor awed

"Yeah Raven this is your kind of house" Gar added. She death-glared him. He laughed nervously and slowly slid away. The place was freaky, cobwebs everywhere, the furniture covered with sheets and the stared broken and barley passable, the once elegant wallpaper torn and faded. Richard bravelylifted one of the sheets to find the furniture moth-eaten and dusty.

"Ok we where here let us go now!" Kori made a mad dash for the door when a strong arm stopped her. " Hold on little lady, we're all in this together" Victor said. Kori reluctantly let go of the door handle. She hugged her Teddy bear closer it was strange it's head stayed on.

"Its ok Kori" Richard soothed the shaking girl.

"Yeah Kor," Gar smirked. "Don't be such a baby" they all glared at him telling him to stop. But being Gar, he didn't. "_Cough _wimp _Cough_" Gar teased. Raven swore she saw Kori's eyes blazing. Gar took off running Kori right on his heals. Gar took a sharp right and bounded up the decomposing stairs. Kori, an arms length away. The two where light enough to make it up the creaking stairs. Richard, Raven, and Victor could hear the pounding on the floor. Then they suddenly stopped.

"Garfield!" Raven yelled as if scolding a child.

"Kori!" Richard called in the same tone.

"Raven, you're the lightest here go up and help them" Vic said worry evident in his voice.

"Immature idiots" Raven muttered under her breath. She bounded up the stairs to the second floor. "Garfield, Kori, I'm so gonna kill you!"

**Tell me how you like the second chapter. Yes, I made Kori have a teddy bear, I picture her having one. I'd like to hear from ya'll !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's the latest edition of 'A Haunting' small BBRae fluff for you lovers**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Recap:**

_"Immature idiots" Raven muttered under her breath and bounded up the stairs. "Garfield, Kori, I'm so gonna kill you"_

"R-Raven," a small voice quivered from a nearby bedroom.

"Gar? That you?"

"Uhhuh" Raven followed Gar's voice into the room. She found Gar and Kori standing in the middle of the room. They where staring at a Blood red jewel on a leather strap sitting on the end table. Something about it entranced the three.

"Wh-What is that?" Raven asked not taking her eyes off the gem.

"W-We do not know" Kori responded as well not taking her eyes off it.

"Kori, grab it" Gar said to her. Raven watched as Kori inched closer. And in a split second she grabbed it. Yet at that same moment she fell through the floor.

"Yhaaaa" she screamed

"Kori!" Gar yelled and raced over to the giant hole in the floor. "Damnit!" He muttered and kneeled beside the hole. "Rae, get Vic and Rich!" Gar yelled panicked and flushed over his shoulder. Normally Raven would hit Gar for calling her Rae, but her best friend was in serious danger so she didn't protest and raced out of the room.

"Victor, Richard!" She yelled to them from the top of the stairs.

"Raven, what is it, what was that noise!" Richard yelled back concern flooding his voice.

"Kori fell through the floor!" Raven realized this seemed unbelievable. Kori's literally about 95 pounds. But thankfully the two knew how Kori gets herself into that kind of trouble and, ignoring the condition of the stairs, bound up to the second floor. The three raced to the old bedroom at the end of the hall. "Gar!" Raven called for the scrawny boy was nowhere to be found.

"Down here" came the long anticipated response from the bottom of the hole.

"Gar, Is Kori ok?" Richard asked as the three peered into the hole. It looked like an old secret compartment. And at the bottom where Gar and Kori. (He was holding her as if she fell back into him) Kori was brused and slightly bleeding she looked as if she was drifting in and out of consciousness. Also her left ankle was swollen and looked broken. What caught the threes eye most was the gem; it was still clutched in her left hand, and stained a deep crimson from her blood.

"Vic, man could ya help me get her up?" Gar asked peering up the hole to his friends.

"Yo man are ya serious, the girls only 65 pounds!"

"Just help" Richard said to him. Victor nodded and leapt down the hole. And handed Kori up to Richard.

" C'mon Kori wake up" Richard said trying to get her up. She would open her eyes for a brief second than close them again.

Victor lifted himself out of the hole. But Raven had to help Gar out; she took his hand and hoisted him up yet Raven didn't move back enough causing them to lock lips.

"Ehemmm," Victor broke the two lovebirds up.

"It was an accident," Gar protested. They both blushed heavily Raven pulled her sweatshirt hood over her head.

"Raven you know healing, could you help?" Richard asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Only minor cuts and burses" Raven responded trying to put what just happened behind her. Kori moaned a little and briefly regained consciousness. But lost it again

"Ya know, how we gonna explain this to Slade, HE'LL KILL US!" Victor said

" Yeah that guy gives me the creeps I mean he has like 15 piercings, two on one eyebrow, one on his nose, like three on each ear, and one on his tongue." Gar said creeped out

"That's 12 idiot," Victor said

"Close enough" Gar shrugged

**Again tell me how ya like it. Iat least want 10 reviews. Oh and I hope ya'll like my description of Slade! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating, I've been really busy and all but with no further ado here's the final edition to 'A Haunting'**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned anything you would know

"I am fine, please," Kori reasoned. She has sense resumed consciousness.

"Are you bleeding anywhere, are you hurt anymore, how's your head?" Richard said worrying his own head off.

"It is fine, please I do not want you to worry anymore for me" Kori said and pulled her ankle away.

"Hey guys look at this" Raven said and pointed to her book. Inside was an article of the gem.

"Here, It says the gem is called the serpents eye. It says the gem is capable of trapping spirits. And releasing them if…." Raven trailed off

"If what?" Gar asked.

"It doesn't say, the ink is smeared. It's impossible to read" Raven said disappointed.

"_YAWN _lets go to bed and then we could think about this tomorrow when we're fully awake" Vic yawned. The others agreed.

"Something's definitely not right here" Raven pondered, Kori immediately fell asleep.

"Like what?" Richard asked. Raven has been made fun of at school. Everyone called her a witch because she has a slight ESP, like a sixth sense. She can sense the supernatural. Not like see ghosts or anything. But can feel them. And she was picking up something strong.

"Yo, Gar what'cha doin' man?" Vic asked.

Gar lifted Koris hand. The Gem was nowhere to be seen. He then slipped her hand into a glass of water like he intended.

"Gar man don't do it" Vic warned him.

"No way man this is the prank of the century" Gar snickered. But before he could do anymore. Kori woke up. Her eyes blood red. She smiled evilly. And rose to her feet. Without even touching Gar with a wave of her arm sent him crashing into the far wall.

"K-Kori?" Gar whimpered. An unfelt breeze wildly whipping her hair. The other three stared in horror as Kori turned to them and flung them next to the trembling Gar.

"Foolish humans! You will all PERISH!" She yelled

"W-Who are you?" Raven quavered.

"Amy," She smiled evilly.

"Kor, I think you hit your head too hard" Vic trembled

"I knew it! She's finally gone MAD!" Gar screamed. Kori glared her blood red eyes. And with a flick of her wrist she sent the other three two the wall along with Gar. Temporarily knocking the wind out of them.

"Kori's gone, now where is the gem?" she asked.

"What gem?" Richard asked slyly.

"You know what!" Amy or Kori snapped wickedly.

"You're a ghost, aren't you?" Raven asked more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, and No, I died, But thanks to your little friend and the jewel I am alive once more!"

"What's with the damn Gem?" Vic yelled frustrated.

"That 'Damn Gem' is the source of my power." Amy or Kori sneered. Raven remembered something. The serpent's eye. Kori or Amy found it and tied it around her waist.

"That's it!" Raven suddenly burst out.

"What's it?" Gar asked

"I remembered. The ghost possesses a person who bleeds on the eye. You made Kori fall through the floor." Raven remarked. A single clapping was heard.

"Very well done Raven, But its to late now" Amy or Kori smirked. With a flick of her wrist she sent the four into different directions.

"Get The Eye!" Richard yelled. Gar went for her waist where the jewel still was. He crept up behind her and grabbed it. She whipped around on one heel

"And what do you think you're doing?" She growled.

"Gar, pass it over here!" Vic called. Gar threw it. But he was no baseball pitcher. It fell short and shattered an eerie green light encasing the room.

Raven, Victor, Richard, And Garfield awoke to Kori shaking them up.

"Kori! You're not possessed" Gar yelled hugging her.

"Ummm… why would I be the 'possessed'" Kori asked looking at him as if he was a giant ooze monster.

"So you don't remember?" Vic asked

"Remember what?" she asked

"The Ghost, The Gem, ANYTHING!" Gar asked waving his hands in the air.

"Yes, we found the gem, but no more. Except you where waking me up saying something in your sleep about the 'eye of the serpent'" Kori explained.

" You're saying it was all just a dream?" Richard asked

"What was?" Kori inclined

"Oh, nothing" Raven shrugged.

The five friends packed up and left the house. Kori walked to the sidewalk and turned back to the house. Her eyes flashed red. And she continued walking. Catching up with her friends.

**Ok, sorry that was only four chapters. But Review or flame.**

**Dark Wolf**


End file.
